The three of them
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Ed and Roy are in a relationship and Ed finds out that Roy has a kid. And suddenly Ed and Roy realize that they will be parents... Ed/Roy, drabbles of one big picture
1. The three of them

**The three of them  
******

A/N: I have no idea where the idea came from… But oh well. I just wanted to write something cute and funny, including Ed/Roy. I also wanted to write 'drabbles' which would be a part of one big picture. It was really fun writing these, hope you have fun reading these. ^^  
Oh and I'm not sure how many drabbles there will be but… we'll see. Stay on tune… or something! :D I don't own the characters, (expect from Hazel) Hiromu Arakawa does. And yeah, there will most definitely be mistakes since English isn't my native language. Sorry about those.

**The letter**

Ed yawned as he grabbed the post and looked it though. _Nothing… nothing… no_ – Ed looked raised his eyebrows as he saw that Roy had gotten a letter. Which looked somehow really official. "Oy, bastard! You've got a – " Ed never finished his sentence because the next thing that happened was that _the bastard_ himself wrapped his arms around Ed and kissed him on his neck. "What the hell, I thought you've already had enough for this morning…" Roy smirked against Ed's skin. "Me, getting enough of you? Oh, that impossible…" Ed groaned and tried to get away from the hands which were drawing patterns against Ed's skin. "You've got a… letter", Ed moaned softly and tried to get a grip of himself which was really _hard_ when Roy was sliding his hands in Ed's stomach. "Hmm, me?" Roy grabbed the letter and opened it, still managing to hold Ed and kiss his shoulders. Ed was annoyed when Roy stopped and suddenly his hands disappeared and he got away from Ed. Ed glared at the man, ready to protest but then he saw his expression, his completely white face. "What is it", Ed asked, feeling a bit worried. "It's my kid…"

**And what did it say******

"WHAT THE FUCK?"Ed grabbed the letter back and glared at Roy, hoping that the bastard was making up some _really_ stupid joke. Ed's eyes travelled on the lines _a terrible misfortune, has passed away, funeral, her only child, this child is yours_… and when he finished reading, he punched Roy on the chest, with his automail hand. And Roy didn't even seem to notice, he was staring somewhere far away. "You have a kid? For fuck's sake! You've been fucking cheating me with some fucking woman and _now you have some damn KID?_" "Ed, just listen to – " "NO WAY! I'm _not_ listening to you never again!" Ed marched away from the kitchen, to the bedroom, _their _bedroom and grabbed his suitcase from the closet, and he began to throw his stuff in it. "_FUCK"_, Ed cried as he realized all his stuff didn't fit, and that he had accidentally put some of Roy's stuff too. Ed wiped angrily the tears away from his cheeks. "Fuck", Ed sobbed and tried to close the suitcase. "Ed. Stop it. Calm down and read it again and I'll explain you. I've never cheated on you and I never will. Please, trust me."  
Ed sobbed as he glanced at Roy and once again he grabbed the letter from his hands. "Fuck this, I can't see!" He was crying too much to see anything. Roy sighed and again the letter was in his hands. He read it aloud:

_Mr. Roy Mustang_

It is my duty to let you know about a terrible misfortune that had happened.  
Ms. Charlotte Annabeth Jane Johnson has passed away in cause of her illness, please accept my condolence.  
Her funeral will be held October 20_th__ in Xiyang, at the Saint Church 12AM.  
Ms. Johnson's passing away leaves her only child, Ms. Hazel Maxine Johnson.  
As you are aware, this child is yours which leaves you with the responsibility of taking care of her until her 18__th__ birthday.  
Please arrive to the funeral so we can discuss about custody and other things needing to be taken care of.  
If you won't be able to come to the funeral, please take contact and we will arrange a meeting._

With respect and attendance,  
Mrs. Tina Felicity Jackson.  
1453-8879…****

**Explaining**

"So… You're married and you have a kid? What else? You're really an assassin?" Roy sighed. "Charlotte wasn't my fiancée. We had a relationship about five years ago. She got pregnant, I made sure that I wasn't able to raise a child and she accepted, she wanted to raise the child on her own. I tried to offer her money to raise the kid but she refused." Ed snorted. "Sounds like she was pretty damn stubborn." "She was", Roy said and smiled a bit. "But what the fuck, you just abandoned your kid? Damn, you've been a good daddy, haven't you?" Roy sighed, rubbing his temple. "Look, I'm not saying that I think it was a good option. I regret it. But come on, _me_, a nice little daddy, staying home, married and playing with his kid? I'm not Hughes." Ed shook his head. "Alright, I can see what you mean… But I still think that parents should take care of their kids… they shouldn't just… walk away… they should be there for 'em." Roy wrapped his arms around Ed. "I know. I'm sorry." Ed sighed. "It's not me you should apologize to… Though you should've really told, you don't trust me that much?" Roy groaned. "It's not about that…" "Then what _is_ it about? Why can't you trust me? Why don't you tell me everything?" "_Please, Ed_. Please. Let's not talk about this right now… I need to figure out a way to sort this out…" Ed shut his mouth and stared at Roy. "So… it's a girl, huh?" Roy nodded. "Yes. Definitely a girl."

**Hazel Maxine Johnson******

Ed wrapped his jacket more tightly around him and tried to fight against the shiver from the cold. He was glad that the occasion was soon to be over because he just wanted to go inside, drink coffee and feel the warm in his veins again. Ed glanced at Roy who put his arm in Ed's shoulder and Ed leaned closer to him, being grateful that even just for once everyone wasn't glaring at them or whispering. They all were staring at the chest which was slowly dropped in the grave. Ed put his hand on Roy's and squeezed it a bit. Even though the last two weeks had been a mess, even though their nice and easy life together had been ripped apart by that one letter, even though Roy sure had even more secrets in his past, Ed had unpacked his suitcase and stayed. He didn't quite understand it himself but… he had.

Later, a serious looking woman approached them. "Mr. Roy Mustang?" Roy nodded and grabbed her hand to shake it. "Once again, my attendance. I'm Tina Jackson." "This is Edward Elric, we're in a relationship", Roy said and Ed blushed since Roy didn't usually tell that to strangers. Tina looked at them for a while, even if she was surprised, she didn't show it. "Very well. Could you follow me?" They walked behind Tina who stopped before some old lady. "Mr. Mustang, Mr. Elric, this is Ms. Samantha Johnson, she is Charlotte's sister and has been taking care of Hazel." Roy shook his hand with that grumpy looking lady who was glaring at Roy. Ed bit his lip as he noticed how tired Roy looked. "And this… is Ms. Hazel Johnson, your daughter." Ed focused himself and glanced at the little girl who was standing next to Samantha. She had black hair, just like Roy's and hazel brown eyes which were glancing at them shyly. Roy bended so that he could face the girl. "Hey there, Hazel. I'm your dad…" Ed swallowed and tried to blink his eyes so he wouldn't cry. _What a fucking crybaby I am…_? "Really", Hazel asked and looked hopeful, sad and serious at the same time. "Really."

**About custody and other things**

"So… you are the one responsible of Hazel now. If you won't be able to raise her on your own, I'm sure Ms. Samantha Johnson will be willing to do that but then you'll have to pay alimony." Roy nodded and for a while the office was silent, outside of it Ed heard Hazel drawing and talking to Samantha. "If Samantha raises her, she doesn't have any real parents", Ed said quietly, without even realizing he had said his thoughts out loud. Tina nodded. "Yes, it seems so. It's very unfortunate and sad but sometimes it's the best option… If you are willing to raise her, you must be there for her in every single thing, fulfilling her needs and making sure everything's alright with her. If you accept and understand this, of course you'll be her father but we have to make sure that besides her every daily needs, she gets also a warm and loving home." Roy nodded again and glanced at Ed, looking somehow more determined than ever before. "I am willing to raise her as my child", Roy said and Ed's jaw dropped at least two meters. As he collected himself, Tina was smiling and handed papers for Roy. "You need to full these and then all is set." Ed smiled and squeezed Roy's hand again.

**What do you know about raising a kid…?**

"So… here we are", Roy said. Ed nodded. "It seems like it." "We should give her the guestroom, don't you think?" Ed nodded again. "Sure… We don't really need it that much, do we? Just when Al comes for a visit… Oh _fuck_, I forgot to tell Al about this shit!" Roy glared at him, making Ed ask: "What?" "You should watch your language; we'll get a 5-year old girl living here soon…" "Oh…right." Ed breathed in as he went to the hall and grabbed the phone, dialing Al's number. God… Ed was so _damn_ nervous and he wasn't the only one. Even _Roy_ was nervous and that sure was something. The last time he had been nervous was when Roy had taken Ed out for the first time… and when they had had sex for the first time… Roy was like that, trying to be oh so cool and shit but when it was about something important, he was really nervous because he didn't want to mess it up. _Now's not the right time to think that_!

"Hello?" "Hey Al, it's me." "Oh, brother! What's up?" Ed sighed and explained everything that had happened during the last two weeks. "Wow", Al said finally. "So… you two are really going to become parents, huh?" Ed blinked. He hadn't really thought about it that way… But, well… "It seems like it", Ed nearly whispered. "Are you alright?" "Uh, just a bit nervous…" They talked for a while and Al promised to come to visit, to see Hazel. Then Ed went back to the living-room and sat down on the sofa next to Roy.  
"Ed…?" "Yea?" "What do you know about raising a kid…?" Somehow Ed got the feeling that the whole thing would be _really_ hard for the both of them. But he didn't regret. "You know what Al said on the phone?" "What?" "That we, you and me are gonna be parents", Ed whispered and Roy stared at him. "We are?" Ed nodded. "Seems like it…" "Wow…" They were silent for a long time until Roy wrapped his arms around Ed. "We're gonna be fine, right?" Ed glanced at him. "Yea…"

**About parenthood******

It took a while for Hazel to get used to her new house, new room and his new parents but she managed. After all, she was just a 5-year-old, and being that young meant that she was able to get used to new things really fast. The thing that caused mostly headache to Hazel was Ed and Roy. "You're my daddy… and you're daddy's wife…" Ed groaned. "No, I'm not his wife, who put a thought like that in your – _oh_…" Ed glared at Roy who smirked. "Never mind. I'm your daddy's… I'm his… _lover_?" Roy pushed Ed. "_Ed, do you honestly want to explain to a 5-year-old what 'a lover' means", _he whispered. Ed grimaced. _No way_. "What's a – " " – Ed is my boyfriend." Hazel knitted her eyebrows as if she was thinking real hard.

_Oh god, _Ed thought when she realized that she was actually really adorable. _And she looks awfully lot like Roy when she's thinking_… Ed smiled softly to himself. "But… you're both boys!" Roy laughed a bit. "That's right. Usually it's a girl and a boy, right? But it can also be a boy and a boy. Or a girl and a girl. The most important thing is that you love the person, nothing else matters." Ed stared at Roy and felt himself blush. "Holy sh - poop…" Hazel glanced at Ed and giggled. "Daddy, why is Ed that red?" Roy glanced at Ed and smirked. "Oh, he's just embarrassed…" Ed glared at Roy and told with his eyes: _shut up_! "Why?" "Because he loves me so much."

Roy leaned in to kiss Ed and Ed couldn't help but melt. Roy pulled apart and Ed was just about to groan but then he remembered Hazel who was staring at them. When Hazel was already asleep Ed groaned to Roy: "Do you want her to get some thoughts already?" Roy smirked and tried to be innocent. "What thoughts…?" "What the hell do you do if she some day comes and says 'hi daddy, this is my girlfriend!'?" Roy grinned and pulled Ed closer. "Then I'm happy. We'll get a boy too, he can bring his boyfriend over… and you can start to wear dresses." Ed punched Roy. "Yea right! That sure sounds pretty fucking messed up to me…" "Sounds perfect to me… and you hear what sounds even more perfect?" Ed shrugged. "The hell I know…" "That", Roy whispered and Ed heard Hazel's snivel in her sleep. Ed smiled a bit. "Yea, that sure is nice…" "Right? It means she's asleep… and that we can do something that parents do when their kid is sleeping…" "Huh? You can't be serious, oh… _god, Roy, don't fucking stop_."

**The word with three letters******

Sometimes Roy was wondering if Hazel was alright with all those changes. Sometimes Roy was afraid even though he didn't want to admit it. Roy kissed Ed's cheek and sighed. What could he do, so that everything would be perfect for Hazel? She hadn't been in the house for a long time, only few weeks but Roy was already very keen on her, sometimes looking at her felt like Roy was looking at some other half of himself. It was terrifying. But at the same time it felt good. There was only one person in the whole world that Roy had developed so strong feelings in such a short time. And that person was lying next to Roy, mumbling in his sleep. Roy stroked Ed's hair and knew that he would _die_ if he'd lose Ed. And Roy knew that eventually he would feel like that with Hazel too. Roy wished he could be good enough for her, a perfect father… but he knew it might be impossible. Roy knew nothing about kids; he had never had any siblings, he got only awkward around kids, he didn't know how to act towards them. He knew nothing about how to be a father to someone. His own childhood wasn't that good and Roy had never known his own father. So how, just _how _would he ever be able to be one for Hazel?

Suddenly the door opened and a small figure peeked in. "Hazel? What is it, can't sleep?" The girl shook his head and even from the dark Roy saw her sad expression. "You can come here for a while", Roy said quietly and the girl seemed to be eager to obey. She climbed into the bed and smiled at Ed who was mumbling again. Then she shyly crawled next to Roy and Roy wrapped his arms around her, wondering how natural it felt. Wondering could it be possible for him to want to protect that little girl from everything? It was. "Do you think there's a heaven", Hazel whispered then. Roy was quiet for a while, wondering what to answer. Of course Hazel had been told that her mother wouldn't come back… "I do. There has to be a place where someone like your mom will go… and you… and Ed too", Roy said, glancing at the young man, smiling.

Hazel was staring at him for a while, and then she asked: "What about you?" "Do you think there's room enough for me too", Roy asked. Hazel wondered for a while and then she nodded, looking determined. "Yes. There is room enough for you too. And me and Eddie won't take that much space, right…?" Roy nodded and laughed. "That's true." They were quiet for a while and then Hazel whispered: "Good night… dad." Roy felt his heart explode. He had always thought that there would be no one besides Ed who could make him nearly die from happiness. But he had been wrong. "Good night, angel." Roy's angel smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Apparently the other angel of Roy's had woken up. "_I'm not small_", he groaned. "Sure…" Ed sighed. "Roy… you will be a good dad." Roy smiled and closed his eyes, feeling that there, in that room was everything he really needed.

**Like father, like daughter******

"Where's Hazel", Ed asked from Roy who was cooking. Roy shrugged. "I thought she was with you…" The both of them stared at each other for one freezing moment until they started to run around the house, yelling Hazel's name. "Oh _fuck_, we suck at this parent-thing!" And then they found Hazel in the workroom. Ed and Roy sighed from relief and watched as she drew something on the paper. "Daddy, Eddie! Look!" Hazel showed them a paper, there was a clear transmute circulation. Roy and Ed glanced at each other and Roy shook his head. "Why I'm really not surprised…?" Ed grinned. "Me neither." **  
**  
**Uncle Al and aunt Winry******

"Hazel, this is Al, he's my brother – my _younger_ brother – so he's kinda you're uncle, but technically he's – " " – Oh, shut up", Roy laughed and Ed glared at him. Al smiled at Hazel. "Hey, Hazel. I've heard a lot about you, I'm Alphonse but no one expect from Must – um – Roy over there calls me that. So you can call me Al." "Uncle Al", Hazel yelled and hugged Al who smiled. "Wow… he's really good with kids, isn't he", Roy said. Ed snorted. "Good for Winry, huh?" Hazel glanced at Winry who smiled gently at her. "Hi, Hazel. I'm Winry." "Why is your tummy so big? How did it get so big? If Eddie takes three times food, his tummy doesn't get big at all!" Al grinned at Ed who groaned. "I've got a baby in my tummy, that's why it's so big", Winry explained. "_Really_? A _real baby? _How did it go in your tummy?" They laughed and Hazel glared at them, wondering what was so funny. "In few months it will come out and when he grows a bit, you can take care of him." "Can I?" Hazel looked at Roy who smiled at her puppy eyes. "Of course you can, if Winry dares to leave her child in your care."

Hazel crossed her arms against her chest. "Daddy! You dropped Fiona, I have never dropped her so _I_ know how to take care of babies and you don't!" Al chuckled and Winry grinned too. Roy sighed. "I guess you're right…" "Honestly, Roy, that doll weights what… half a pound? You really have lost strength… Well, you're gotten old so it's okay I guess…" Roy glared at Ed but smirked then. "And who was it, almost drowning the doll…?" Ed grimaced. "And whose fault was it? I had _a special someone_ disturbing me!" Roy grinned. "So I'm special to you…?" Ed rolled his eyes. "Oh, fu – um, _piss off_."  
"Come on, Uncle Al, I wanna see how bad you're at taking care of babies!" Al laughed a bit when Hazel dragged him into her room. Winry grinned. "I _really_ want to see that", she said and followed them.

Roy glanced at Ed who glanced back. "What…?" "So… you want me to disturb you again? 'Cause you really seemed to enjoy it the last time…" "You're fucking kidding right?" Roy answered by kissing Ed and after some really intense kissing, Ed pulled apart. "Something's burning…" "Oh, it's just me and you", Roy smirked. "No you damn moron! It's coming from the kitchen…" They glanced at each other and then they finally realized. "Oh _shit_, the dinner!"

**A very special name******

"Wake up… Ed… It's time to open your eyes… _Ed! I'm damn horny and Hazel's still asleep_!" Ed groaned and turned his side on the bed. Roy sighed and tickled Ed but only managed to get a punch. "Oh, come _on_… Please Ed… I'll bring you breakfast in the bed… Anything you want…" Ed yawned. "Fine." "That's it; I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me…" " – Just let me sleep another 10 minutes…" Roy groaned. "Ed!" No answer. Roy snorted and then a smirk appeared in his face. "_Please, Eddie…_" Roy blinked in surprise as Ed suddenly got up, glaring at Roy. "_Don't. Call. Me. That_." When Roy survived from the shock, he raised his eyebrows. "But Hazel always calls you that…" "I know", Ed muttered and lied himself down on the bed. Roy watched his lover surprised but then he understood and pressed his lips on Ed's shoulder bone. "You're so adorable sometimes…" Roy knew without looking that Ed was blushing. He cleared his throat a bit. "So… about you bringing the breakfast in the bed…"

**Angels and black diamonds******

"Eddie?" "Mm…?" "Can you braid my hair?" Ed turned his gaze away from the newspaper to Hazel who was looking at her with the puppy eyes. _Oh damn, not the puppy eyes… She's even better than Roy is_… "Sorry, Hazel… but your hair is too short." Hazel's sigh was something that was breaking Ed's heart apart. How could someone so small have an effect that big on Ed? Hazel pouted a bit. "Why can't I have as long hair as you have? Why is my hair black? Why can't it be yellow too? Eddie looks like an angel; I wanna look like an angel too!" Ed smiled a bit. "There's nothing wrong with black hair, it's like… black diamonds. And you know what? Black diamonds are really rare. And that's why they shine better than any diamond could ever shine. You don't have to look like an angel, _you are an angel_."

Hazel lifted his head and once again Ed saw that same look in her eyes, hopeful, sad and serious at the same time. "Really", she whispered. "Really." "Trust me; your hair will grow really fast. And when it's long enough, I'll braid it for you." Hazel nodded and stretched out her little finger for Ed. "Pinky swear?" Ed grinned and stretched out his own little finger and grabbed Hazel's finger with it. "Pinky swear."  
As Hazel run off to play, Roy appeared and wrapped his arms around Ed. "That was really, _really_ sweet. The both of you are so adorable…" Ed rolled his eyes. "Sure." "I had no idea you liked my hair _that_ much." Ed snorted. "I was talking about_ her _hair, not yours." "She's my daughter; you know very well that her hair is exactly same as mine. Why won't you admit it, my little angel?" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT EVEN HAZEL COULD THROW HIM TO MARS?"

**The best place in the world******

"Alright, Hazzie…" "Don't call me that", the girl groaned and Roy laughed because she sounded _exactly_ like Ed. "Hmh. Fine then, _Hazel_… What's your favorite food in the world?" Hazel wondered for a while before she said, with her hazel brown eyes shining: "Waffles!" Ed laughed and Roy chuckled too. "Angel, that's dessert. Would you want _Eddie_ to make some tomorrow?" "Yes!" Roy ignored Ed's glare. "Though you should know Ed's cooking skills… We'd better get ready to eat some really… interesting waffles." Hazel giggled. "Daddy, you're teasing Eddie!" Roy smirked. "Of course, my love. He _loves_ it." "Yeah right. So, waffles it is. But what about food? My favorite is – " "- Please Ed, don't even start! The list goes on and on. What _isn't_ your favorite food might be a better way to get an answer. Hazel continued to giggle and Ed punched Roy. They were quiet for a while, just lying in the bed in one messy pile. "I like spaghetti! Daddy's spaghetti is the best in the whole world!" Roy smiled gently and kissed Hazel's cheek. "Hazel, your turn." "Umm… Daddy, who's the best person in the world?"

Roy glanced at Hazel and saw him staring at him with big eyes, big _puppy_ eyes. And behind him there was Ed who was acting like he couldn't care less but he was still gazing at Roy from the corner of his eye. "You, of course", Roy said and smiled to Hazel whose face lightened up like a star. "And Ed." Hazel pouted. "But daddy belongs to me! Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna marry you!" Rou chuckled and stroked Hazel's hair. When Roy turned his gaze to Ed, he saw that he was pouting. "I bet you'll change your mind. Because when you're older, I'm _really_ old." Hazel snorted. "Am not! I'm gonna marry daddy!" Roy laughed and hugged Hazel who was giggling. "Daddy, daddy! It's your turn!"

"Alright. Ed, what's the best sentence in the world?" Ed groaned and glared at him. "Come on, three words…?" "Go to he – uh, helmet?" Roy laughed. "_Go to helmet_…? Not quite. Come on, Ed, you know this one." Ed sneered. "This is a stupid game!" Roy sighed and shook his head. "Daddy…? Is Eddie mad?" "It seems like that…" Roy bended over to whisper into Ed's ear: "_I love you_." Ed blushed and swiped his hand away. "I wanna know too", Hazel pestered. Ed sighed deeply and looked at Roy: "I love you." Ed glanced at Hazel. "And you too, you da… uh, darn little angel." Hazel smiled and hugged Ed and Roy hugged them both, kissing Ed's cheek. "Eddie, your turn!" "Okay… Roy, what's… the best place in the world?" There was a moment of silence until Roy said: "Right here."

**Those two little idiots******

Roy smiled as he listened to Ed's sleepy mumbling and Hazel's snivels. Usually living with those two was pretty exhausting. Usually Roy just felt that when he had taken Hazel in his life, he had just gotten another kid to deal with – and of course the other one was Ed. Roy stared at them, Ed who had wrapped his body around Roy from his left side and Hazel who had wrapped her body around Roy from the right side. And Roy couldn't imagine a time, a place he had been or could be that happy. He had his everything right there, those two little idiots were the ones who made Roy's life worth the living, who made Roy so incredibly happy. He didn't need anyone or anything else.


	2. Perfect picture

**Unique**

Hazel had asked many times before about Ed's automails, of course she had, being a kid. Ed had told her the story and was sure that during years he'd have to explain it to her over and over again though there was this very understanding and serious look on Hazel's face when she had listened to Ed. She was smart, for her age, but being a kid of Roy's… it only made sense. Then one day: "Can I have automails too?" Roy and Ed said: "_NO_."  
"Why not?"  
"You can have automails if you lose your arm and leg like Ed did", Roy said and achieved a punch from Ed. "These are really mean things sometimes, automails… When it's cold, they turn _really_ cold and then I'm freezing. And when it's hot, they're _really_ hot and then – "  
"You're really hot too", Roy suggested and ignored Ed's glare.  
"It really hurts when you connect an automail to your body. And it takes years to learn how to use 'em. It's _very_ hard but I had to do it because I had no choice." Hazel was quiet for a while, then she nodded, tears glittering in her eyes, probably from not getting what she wanted.  
"I wanna see aunt Winry making automails!" Ed nodded.  
"That's okay."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Hazel run off, smiling widely and Ed sighed. "When she grows up, she's gonna be really…"  
"Unique", Roy suggested once again.  
"Yeah. _Unique_."

**I want daddy!**

Sometimes it was hard to spend the days alone with Hazel, as Roy was working. Usually Hazel was sweet and Ed taught her some alchemy and enjoyed seeing her so enthusiastic. But then there were those days… "I want daddy", Hazel sobbed and tears kept on rolling down her cheeks.  
"Trust me, I want daddy too", Ed sighed and he was very glad that Roy wasn't there to hear _that_. He would get the wrong idea, of course he would…  
While having breakfast...  
"I want daddy", Hazel cried and threw her porridge everywhere. While drawing transmutation circles…  
"I want daddy!"  
While going out to the park nearby…  
"I want daddy!" And finally Ed had had enough. "You know what? I miss daddy too. Let's go and say hi, daddy's gonna be really happy."  
"Really?" Ed nodded.  
"Really."

_Daddy wasn't really happy_. "What are you doing here", Roy growled behind his desk.  
"Daddy!" Hazel run to give him a hug. "Ed! Everyone's laughing at me", Roy hissed.  
"Serves you right!" Hazel was running around, exited and there was no sign of her bad mood anymore. Everyone was talking to her and adoring her and – being Roy's kid – she _loved_ the attention.  
"I brought some lunch for you", Ed said and handed the box to Roy.  
"_Oh, thank you, my sweet wife_", Roy groaned.  
"Oh, fuck off! I'm never being nice to you again!" Roy sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Sorry. I've had the worst day ever… Actually I was just happy to see you two coming in that door…" Ed smiled. "I know you were."

**Fever**

It didn't take long for Ed to realize that Hazel wasn't alright. Her cheeks were red, her gaze was blurry and she had a hard time trying to stay awake. Ed startled as he touched her forehead; it was _burning_. Ed's hands were shaking as he dialed the number to Roy's office.  
"Ed, please don't tell me that you called only because Hazel wants to say hi", Roy sighed.  
"I think she has a fever", was all Ed could say, almost whispering.  
"What the fuck should I do? It's only getting worse, what if… what if she – "  
" - _Ed_! Calm down, that's what you need to do first. Call the doctor to come and see her. I'll be there as fast as I can." Ed nodded and realized Roy couldn't see it.  
"Yeah… I will."

It didn't take long for the doctor to arrive and Ed was still shaking when he went in Hazel's room to check her. As Roy arrived too, Ed finally stopped shaking, hugging Roy tightly, mumbling how _fucking scared he was_. They waited. And finally the doctor came, saying that Hazel would be alright, after resting. The doctor also gave some pills in case the fever didn't go down.  
Roy was three days off from work and finally Hazel's fever came down and she smiled, saying that she had seen her mother in her room as an angel. And Ed grabbed Roy's hand and squeezed it, both of them knowing that they wouldn't know what to do if they'd lost Hazel.

**Summer day**

"Daddy, look!"  
"What is it, angel?"  
"Look what Elysia and I did! A friend's bracelet! She's my best friend!"  
Roy smiled and messed Hazel's hair a bit.  
"It seems like that."  
"Daddy, don't mess my hair!"

Roy watched as his daughter run off to continue playing with Elysia who was two years older than Hazel. Ed was talking about something with Gracia while eating her apple pie. It was a warm sunny day. Everything was perfect. "You really make a good father", Hughes said and smiled.  
"Thanks", Roy said and wished that Maes knew how much those words meant for him, especially coming from Maes. "But… when are you going to marry Ed?"  
Roy's eyes travelled to Ed who glanced up and saw Roy looking at him. Roy smiled softly, watching his tanned skin, his happily burning eyes. _His Ed_. "When the time is right… I will."

**A role model**

Somehow Ed had a bad feeling when he saw that look which appeared on Hazel's eyes the moment when she saw Riza pointing a gun at Roy's forehead who had been idling around again. "Guess what, Eddie", Hazel said, looking and sounding very, _very_ determined.  
"What is it?"  
"When I grow up, I wanna be just like aunt Riza!"  
Ed blinked his eyes and then Hazel just rushed away, muttering: "I'm gonna be just like her…"  
When Ed realized what she had said, Ed grinned to himself. That was good… Roy needed someone to kick his ass. Someone besides Ed and Riza. Ed couldn't wait for Hazel to grow up.****

The attack of puppy eyes

"Daddyy…"  
"Hazel. I won't do it again, you've seen it about a million times already", Roy sighed, exhausted, trying to avoid Hazel's puppy eyes. _Damn that kid… she's going to be completely spoiled, even I know that._ Roy had to admit that Ed had a point, whining about it. But it was _very_ hard to deny anything when she looked at Roy with those brown eyes, pleading and with hope glittering in them.  
"Oh, come on Roy. I wanna see it too." Roy glared at Ed. "_You_ of all people have seen it a million times. Let's do something, _anything_ else…"  
Hazel and Ed glanced at each other and Roy got a bad feeling when they nodded and turned their gazes to Roy. "_Please_, daddy", Hazel said with her best puppy-look. "_Please_, Roy", Ed said with _his_ best puppy-look. Roy sighed deeply. No way in hell he would be able to resist the both of them… _Sneaky little brats_…  
"Fine", he said and snapped his fingers, smiling as Hazel and Ed's eyes stared at the flame exited.

**Milk**

There was a freezing silence in the kitchen. "Hazel. Drink your milk." The 5-year-old pouted.  
"No!"  
"Come on, Hazel!"  
"NO! Why should I drink milk if Eddie doesn't drink milk either?"  
Roy sighed and glared at Ed who glared him back. Basically the three of them were all glaring each other. "Ed, be an example, _a good one_ for a change and drink your milk", Roy said, after counting to ten.  
"No! I _won't_ drink milk, I hate it!"  
"Me too", Hazel yelled and the both of them looked _very _determined. _Oh, for god's sake_… _I'm dealing with two kids here_.  
"Hazel… I'll tell you something. When you're a kid, you need to drink milk. It'll help you grow. When I was a kid, I drank milk every day and, well… look at me now, I'm all grown up! And… when Ed was a kid, he _never_ drank his milk, and… well, look at him." Ed groaned.  
"You wanna get yourself killed? Because I'm gonna seriously KILL you now, you fuc – "

Roy grabbed Ed and covered his mouth with a hand. Hazel stared at them, at her dad who was standing there, looking at her, while trying to keep Ed still… Ed who was struggling in Roy's grip and groaning against Roy's hand. Hazel sighed. "I guess it can't be helped", she muttered and grimaced as she drank her glass empty. Roy grinned. "Very good, Hazel. You're being an excellent example for Ed."  
Hazel smirked at Ed and Roy knew for sure that he'd get a lot of bruises when he would release Ed. So maybe it was for the best that he'd hold on to him tight. _Really tight_.

**Cat**

"Daddy… Eddie…"  
Roy sighed. How did that girl manage to disturb right when he was about to kiss Ed?  
"What is it, angel", Roy asked, sifting away from Ed. "Uncle Al…"  
"What about him", Ed asked and glanced at Hazel.  
"He has a cat."  
Roy and Ed glanced at each other, both of them having a tiny little clue of what Hazel was trying to say. "Can I have a cat too?" Yep, there it was. "Ed. Can she have a cat?" E  
d stepped on Roy's feet as a thanks for making him being the one saying... "Sorry, Hazel. You can't have a cat…" Hazel pouted. "Why not?"  
"Because… Roy?"  
Roy glanced at Ed. "It's because of me?" Ed punched him. "No, you moron! Explain to our kid, why she can't have a cat!" Roy smiled for a while because for the first time Ed had said _our kid_.

"Oh…right. Sugar, you can't have a cat because it's a huge responsibility. Cats live long, very long… years. If you get bored with it, you can't just throw it away; you have to take care of it every single day for the rest of its life."  
Hazel looked thoughtful for a while before she said: "I can take care of it! I really can! Daddy, _please, please, PLEASE_!" Roy glanced helplessly at Ed.  
"Um, Hazel… you can't have a cat because – " Ed stopped to stare at the tears glittering in her eyes.  
"Fine… I get it", she sobbed and sighed in a heartbreaking way. Ed bit his lip and suddenly found himself saying: "Oh what the heck! You can have a cat, Hazel."  
Hazel turned around to stare at Ed, a very hopeful look on her face.  
"_Really_?" Ed glanced at Roy who sighed, but smiled. "Really." 

"I can't believe you promised her a cat!"  
Ed snorted. "So? You'd promise her the moon from the sky if she'd ask for it!"  
Roy was silent because… Ed was right. "And be happy that she didn't ask for a dog…"  
Roy groaned. "Well, you've got a point…"  
They glanced at each other, sighing. "I can't wait for that…"

**Sleepover**

"And guess what, daddy?" Roy sighed.  
"What…?"  
"Winry's tummy even more bigger! It's _huge_! And the baby moved! Winry let me touched her tummy when the baby moved!"  
"That's, great, sweety… But shouldn't you already go to sleep?"  
"No!"  
"No? What will aunt Winry and Uncle Al think? You've been talking with me on their phone for quite some time already."  
"They don't mind. Daddy, you have to read me a bedtime story!"  
"Hazel…"  
"Please, daddy!"  
"Can't Uncle Al read it for you? I bet he can make up some really good stories…"  
"Oh I know!"  
"Huh…?"  
"You want to go kiss Eddie, don't you?"  
"Err… well, yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Ed has been waiting for me to kiss him goodnight for a long time already. You know how mad he gets if we leave him alone for too long…"  
"Yeah, I know. Kiss him goodnight for me too, bye daddy, goodnight! Uncle Al said he will tell me a bedtime story!"  
"Love you, sleep –"

Roy stared at the phone, Hazel had already finished the call. Roy chuckled and went to the bedroom and curled up to the bed, pulling Ed closer to him. "I feel sorry for Al. She can be such a drag… Just like you", Ed said. Roy smiled and kissed Ed's shoulder. "Maybe… but it's alright since she's so lovely. Just like me." Ed rolled his eyes. "Bastard… Smug… Arrogant…" Roy made Ed shut him mouth by pressing his lips against Ed's on a chaste kiss. "She told me to kiss you goodnight for her. And _this one_ is from me…" And that kiss was _anything_ but chaste.

**Perfect picture**

Maes sighed as he glanced at the three of them. Roy looked like he was going to do something very annoying but it seemed that he had decided to bear with it. Ed… he had crossed his arms against his chest and was glaring at Maes. And, in the middle, there was Hazel who was making faces, just to show her opinion of the fact that Maes tried to take a photo of them. Maes thought about his family and how his wife and Elysia always seemed to brighten up whenever Maes pulled out his camera. Well… this was Roy's family. The thought made Maes stop and look at the three for a little longer than he had before. It was strange to think that after all those years Maes had hoped that Roy would get a family… he finally had it. Well, Roy had never had a wife and it didn't seem like he would… But Ed was perfect for him; he knew how to keep Roy on track.

"What's taking so long, I've got other stuff to do you know", Ed grunted.  
"And you say that _I'm_ insatiable", Roy said, smirking. Ed punched him.  
"Shut up! I didn't mean… anything like _that_, you moron!"  
"What? Tell me too, _daddyyyy_, I wanna know too!"  
Maes chuckled a bit. Yes, he was happy for Roy. Happier than he could imagine.  
"Could you hold Hazel? She doesn't seem to be able to hold still…" Roy turned his gaze from Maes to Ed.  
"Well, in that case… I should hold Ed too. And he could hold Hazel." Ed glared at his lover.  
"I'm not a kid, you bastard…" Roy snorted.  
"I'm not saying you are. I just want to hold you."  
Maes watched, slightly amused, as Ed blushed. "Could you _not_ say stuff like that in front of everyone…?" "Are you embarrassed? How adorable."  
Hazel squeezed herself in between Roy and Ed, saying: "I am adorable too!" Roy smiled and stroked her hair. "Yes you are. Come on, Ed."

Ed grunted as Roy pulled him to sit on his lap. Maes watched as Hazel climbed on Ed's lap. The position was good but… they all looked so serious. Well, that was until Roy grabbed Ed's chin and kissed him. And when Hazel stretched her head so that she could kiss Roy and Ed's chins, Maes took the picture, grinning. Now that was a perfect picture. Though Ed didn't look very pleased… so Maes rushed out of the house, with his camera, just in case… It was no use to waste such a nice picture, right?


End file.
